


Work of Art

by FantasyFan22



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Electrocution, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Painting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, erotic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFan22/pseuds/FantasyFan22
Summary: Kallus groans in pain, wondering why Thrawn has not killed him yet. After he figured out Kallus was Fulcrum, the Grand Admiral still kept him alive. Even after the battle of Atollon where Kallus nearly escaped. The word being nearly, as he was captured before the Ghost-Crew could pick him up...."I hope you enjoy this as much as I, Kallus," Thrawn says.Kallus chuckles weakly. "I'm afraid you get more out of my predicament than me Thrawn."The Chiss hums in response. Thrawn withdraws his hand and instead draws his fingers through Kallus' hair. The cold touch sends shivers down his spine.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Work of Art

Kallus sits on his knees, struggling against the chains that restrain his arms above his head. He looks up at the Admiral standing two feet away from him. The Chiss holds a palette in his left hand and a brush in the other. 

Thrawn watches Kallus carefully, his face serene, like a man on a mission or deep in concentration. He strokes the brush at the canvas in front of him painting Kallus in detail.

The Agent's face flushes red in embarrassment when he looks down on himself. Kallus was forced to strip out of his uniform, including his underwear before Thrawn chained him up. He did not force Kallus to be completely naked though as he tossed him a slave outfit.

Comparing the two options, Kallus reluctantly chose the latter. His upper body is now completely exposed to Thrawn with only a collar around his neck and a red skirt barely covering his crotch and butt. 

Thrawn scowls when he notices Kallus violently thrashing around. He tries to pressure the pipe his chains are restrained at to break. The Chiss stares at the Agent in disappointment, his concentration interrupted. 

"Stay still, Kallus. I'm trying to capture your image." 

When the former ISB-Agent ignores the Admiral’s warning he presses a button on a device he has in his chest pocket. Electricity flows through Kallus, originating from the collar around his neck. The Agent screams as his body twitches and then collapses. 

"That's better," Thrawn states with a small smirk and then continues to paint him in stiff silence. 

Kallus groans in pain, wondering why Thrawn has not killed him yet. After he figured out Kallus was Fulcrum, the Grand Admiral still kept him alive. Even after the battle of Atollon where Kallus nearly escaped. The word being nearly, as he was captured before the Ghost-Crew could pick him up. 

After returning to the Chimaera he was first subjected to a rough beating and interrogation before he was thrown into Thrawn's quarters. Specifically, a room where Thrawn has his art pieces. (Kallus still didn't understand his weird fascination with art.) 

The Chiss' art lounge has been remade to Kallus' prison cell and Thrawn occasionally enjoys making him the centerpiece of his art projects. 

The Grand Admiral's behavior made no sense to Kallus. The agent held no value besides information the Chiss already had. Was it a form of obscure punishments? It certainly was humiliating. But it wasn't standard imperial protocol in dealing with traitors. Why keep him alive and torture him without reason?

Kallus hears Thrawn approaching but the man can't lift his head. The Admiral's shadow looms over the kneeling Kallus and Thrawn cups the agent's cheek. Kallus wishes he could flinch away from the blue hand but his body won't respond. Thrawn lifts Kallus' head so the agent can look at him. 

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I, Kallus," Thrawn says. 

Kallus chuckles weakly. "I'm afraid you get more out of my predicament than me Thrawn." 

The Chiss hums in response. Thrawn withdraws his hand and instead draws his fingers through Kallus' hair. The cold touch sends shivers down his spine. 

"What game are you playing Thrawn?" Kallus hisses. The Admiral circle around the unmoving agent and Kallus can feel the intense stare. 

"There is no game, Kallus. I have already won," Thrawn replies with a faint smugness in his tone. "But that is no reason for you to suffer. You say I gain more from your predicament? Let's change that, shall we?" 

Kallus did not like the sound of that. Thrawn releases the agent from his chains and carries him outside the cell to the Grand Admiral's bed. Kallus' heart drops and he tries to wiggle out of the Chiss' grip but to no avail. He can't get his body to respond and Thrawn is stronger than expected. 

Thrawn lays Kallus down on his bed and restrains his hands and legs with handcuffs. His bed is layered with blue flower petals and Kallus realizes that this must have already been set up or else it raised several other questions. 

Thrawn admires the agent's sleek form on his bed and applauds himself for his eye for detail. Kallus' red fabric contrasted beautifully with the blue petals.

"Wait here for a moment, I'll be back shortly," The Grand Admiral addresses Kallus. 

The agent scoffs, it is not like he can go anywhere. Watching his captor exit the room to Kallus' cell, the human takes his time looking around. 

Kallus is disturbed to see other paintings of him hanging on the walls. All of them depicted him in vulnerable positions and always almost naked. 

He wiggles his fingers trying to get control over his body and he manages to move his arms. Kallus tries to slip through the handcuffs but they are tight around his wrists. Dislocating the thumb would be his only means of escape. 

An electric shock interrupts Kallus' thoughts and the Chiss stands in the doorway with the device in his hands.

"A valiant but futile attempt agent," Thrawn remarks. He carries an easel with him and sets the equipment down in front of Kallus. His former superior also attaches a small camera to it.

"What do you gain from this Thrawn?" Kallus asks. "You already have the information I know. Torturing me serves no purpose." 

The Admiral's laugh echoes through the room and fills Kallus' heart with dread.

"You misunderstand Kallus, I have exactly what I want. For someone so intelligent you miss the most essential clues." 

Kallus shakes his head in confusion but he suddenly realizes Thrawn's reason. Holding him captive, keeping him alive and painting portraits of him: Thrawn was interested in him. 

The Grand Admiral smiles when he sees Kallus' horrified face and the Chiss approaches the bed. 

Thrawn traces the agent's ribcage with his cold fingers, then his fingernails drag over Kallus' stomach before going down his hips, stroking his inner thighs. Agent Kallus bites down a loud whimper when the blue palm makes its way onto his crotch.

"You are very handsome, Alex. More importantly, your mind is sharp and agile. I would not have anything less in a mate."

Kallus gasps when Thrawn moves the thin layer of fabric to the side to reveal his dick. To his relief, Thrawn edges away from him to stand in front of the easel and canvas. 

The Admiral admires Kallus' helplessness and beauty and begins his other portrait of him. 

Kallus struggles to move his legs to hide his private area, not liking the idea of having it immortalized on a painting. He can not move however as he is tightly bound to the bed. 

Thrawn stares at him and Kallus does not like the hungry look in his eyes. The agent lays still and closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. Panicking will not help. 

After Thrawn is happy with the base of the painting, the Admiral once again turns his attention towards Kallus. 

"How rude of me to not offer you something in return as my muse," Thrawn says softly. "Allow me to please you."

"Thrawn- don't!" Kallus scowls at the chiss with as much courage he can muster. 

Ignoring his pleads, Thrawn plays around with Kallus’ nipples and caresses his chest making him gasp out. He continues downwards spreading his touch against Kallus’s protests. He travels down lower and lower until he reaches his target. 

Thrawn strokes the agent's length with slow and gentle movements making Kallus squirm and wriggle. The blonde man tries to move away from the Chiss but it only causes more heat to travel to his crotch as he accidentally applies pressure to the Admiral's hand. 

Kallus moans making the Admiral smirk. "Eager, are we?" he teases.

Thrawn speeds up the pace, stroking the length firmly making Kallus whimper loudly. To the agent's horror, his length becomes erect and he can feel himself getting close to an orgasm. Kallus trembles, his body shivers with want but his mind screams at him to fight back. 

Before the pressure becomes too much, Thrawn stops his conquest causing Kallus to groan at the sudden change. The Chiss smirks at the man's confusion in leaving him unsatisfied. 

Thrawn backs away from Kallus, returning to his painting. He carefully studies the agent's erect length adding it to the canvas. The former imperial sighs in frustration. He closes his eyes, hoping this can be over quickly. 

A couple of minutes passes by of Thrawn painting and Kallus slowly loses his arousal, his length left unattended. Thrawn notices the change but before he approaches the agent, he turns on the camera that's attached to the easel. 

The Chiss climbs up on the bed lowering his head to Kallus' crotch. Kallus widens his eyes as Thrawn makes eye contact and takes his length into his mouth. 

"Gaah!-" Kallus groans.

Thrawn gave a soft moan, bobbing his head up and down and licking it firmly. Kallus cries out, throwing his head back against the soft pillow. 

A terrifying shriek of pleasure radiates up his spine, ending up in his mind as an immense punch of ecstasy. The Chiss slides down further, taking in the entirety of his length, surrounding every last inch of it in horrific heat, driving the pleasure up further and further until Kallus is on the verge of yelling. 

Thrawn pauses, his tongue rubbing near lovingly against the underside of his dick before slowly sliding back up until just the head is inside. He looks up at Kallus and he finds himself, much against his will, meeting the Admiral's gaze.

A terrifying mix of lust, hunger and amusement burns in those red eyes. The corners of his lips turn into the barest of smiles when their gazes meet. Clamping his hands down onto Kallus’ hips, holding him easily in place, Thrawn begins to bob up and down, sucking hard on his length. Lewd sucking and slurping noises fill the otherwise silent room. 

Trembling where he lays restrained, Kallus’ hands curls into tight fists while moaning, gasping and whimpering. Tears appear on the corners of his eyes while humiliation burns in his chest. Pleasure so intense and overwhelming pulsates throughout his entire body. 

“Stop!” Kallus yells, “Please, stop! Stop!”

All he hears in response is a rusty chuckle. Rather than coming to a stop, as he pleaded, Thrawn speeds up, seemingly sensing how close he is to cumming. Clenching his teeth together Kallus desperately fights to force his orgasm back but it is no use. Thrawn seems to know exactly what to do, where to touch, how to use his tongue and lips to ramp the pleasure steadily up higher and higher. 

“Please-!” the agent whispers raggedly one last time before he can’t hold it anymore. Hips straining forward, every muscle in his body tenses up. A scream rips its way out of his throat as he cums into Thrawn’s warm mouth. 

Kallus breaths heavily, his chest falling and rising in defeat. The chiss sits up and swallows the fluids in his mouth. Thrawn chuckles looking at the exhausted agent. He responded so easily to him. Kallus became a moaning mess, all because of him. 

The Admiral abandons his pristine white jacket and throws it to the floor. He quickly takes off all his other clothes, looming over Kallus naked. His blue chest gleams in the light of the room, defining his muscles in every way.

Kallus looks up at the Chiss, tensing up when he presses his hands on his chest. Thrawn's breath inches closer to his face and he tries to cringe away from him. Cold fingers touch his cheeks, turning his head forward. He freezes in alarm when soft lips meet his own.

Thrawn smiles at Kallus when he tries to edge away. His tongue forces its way into Kallus' mouth, making him visibly squirm. Thrawn breaks the kiss but continues on the agent's neck, ear and chest.

"Sir- please stop," Kallus begs. The Grand Admiral only responds by circling Kallus' nipples and chest while kissing him.

Kallus bites Thrawn's lip in rage. Enough is enough. Thawn pulls away in surprise cleaning the blood off his lip with a swipe of his thumb.

The Admiral narrows his eyes at Kallus and the blonde man flinches, thinking that the admiral is about to strike him. But the blood unleashes something primal in Thrawn instead.

The Chiss pushes Kallus down hard into the bed, grabbing his chin in a secure grip and turns it to the right. Thrawn gazes upon the agent's neck in cold fury. "You like to play rough, don't you Alexsandr?" 

The blond man forces his eyes shut, hearing his heart beating quickly in his ears. He tenses every part of his body, awaiting Thrawn's punishment. The Chiss attacks his target, first nibbling gently at his ear before biting down and sucking hard on his neck. Kallus gasps in discomfort, feeling the admiral's teeth on his skin.

With one hand holding his head in place, Thrawn grabs Kallus' length and digs his nails into it. He winches but the Chiss quickly release the grip to rub his length against Kallus'. The Admiral closes his eyes and moans in pleasure.

The ISB-Agent whimpers when heat returns to his crotch. Kallus quickly forces himself to think about anything else and digs his nails into his palms. Thrawn notices that Kallus' resist and slaps him across the face. 

"Seems like you require more attention," Thrawn says darkly emphasizing his point by pinching his nipples.

The Chiss stands up retrieving the electric-inducing device so Kallus' body once again reduces to a weak state. Thrawn quickly unlocks Kallus' handcuffs, freeing half his limbs so he can enter him from behind. He climbs back on the bed pressing his chest against the agents' back. Kallus feels Thrawn's erection near his hole and takes a deep breath in alarm. 

The Admiral brushes his fingers across Kallus' back, rubbing his ass and trying to stretch out the agent’s opening. Kallus widens his eyes as he convolves around the dry fingers. He groans in pain and Thrawn hums in response, almost deciding if he should be gentle or not.

Swiftly taking out his fingers, Thrawn slid his arms around Kallus, holding him and his arms in a secure grip. The Chiss hovers his fingers in front of the agent's mouth.

"Suck on them," he orders. "If you decide to bite them, I will take you dry." 

Kallus considers his options, neither of them ends without the Grand Admiral entering him. But forcing more pain onto himself would not help. The agent swallows his pride and wets a couple of Thrawn's fingers. The Chiss smiles at him submitting and sticks the wet fingers back into Kallus' hole. Thrawn thrusts in and out, stretching the opening as much as possible. 

When the Admiral thinks he has prepared his so-called-"mate" enough, Thrawn guides his length just above Kallus' butt. The dick pushes inside him and it’s warm and solid. He gasps and his body rocks forward, trying to squirm away from the intrusion but he’s held too tightly to move.

Hands grip Kallus' hips firmly, keeping him still as the length works into him in slow shallow strokes. 

“Yes,” Thrawn purrs. “That’s it. Isn’t that better? Isn’t it better to give in?”

Thrawn takes hold of the agent's dick with one hand stroking it, while the other hand is on his throat. Kallus is then being pulled back to rest in the Admiral's lap as he fucks him. The action touches on something deep inside that makes heat rush through him and Kallus cries out, arching his back and angling for more. Thrawn gives it to him, hitting that spot with every thrust, and the human can’t hold back the wordless whimpers spilling out of him.

The hand on the agent's throat tightens and Kallus turns his head to the side and sees Thrawn watching him with a faint smile over his lips. Kallus has never felt this exposed before, this out of control. Embarrassment rises through him like something sharp and cold. However, he can’t look away from Thrawn’s red eyes. 

He shudders as the Chiss takes his chin. He presses his lips to Kallus' own and the shock of it has him arching closer as he moans helplessly.

The Admiral speeds up, wrapping his arms around his chest to hold him tight. Thrawn is still kissing him but it’s no longer a simple brush of lips, it’s bruising and hungry and Kallus can’t breathe.

It’s all so much, too much. He tries to break away from Thrawn’s hold but he can’t, he’s being held too tightly. The admiral deepens the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Kallus' mouth. The agent struggles but it’s futile, and just as he feels panic rising through him the Chiss pulls back with a laugh.

Kallus gulps in a deep breath and suddenly everything slams into him all at once and he cries out loudly as he spills, shuddering around the length still thrusting inside him, the hand still stroking him. Thrawn keeps going through the aftershocks, and then past them until Kallus can only whimper as he struggles weakly to escape the overstimulation.

The Chiss cums into him and Kallus screams as his voice cracks. Thrawn smiles in delight and roughly pulls out of him after they both catch their breaths. The Admiral releases his hold of Kallus and leaves the bed to put his clothes back on.

Kallus revealed that he can move his arms at least, cover his crotch with the slave skirt. Thrawn has already seen and taken everything but the agent is still embarrassed. He never thought his defection from the Empire would lead to this.

"Still feel like you receive nothing from your predicament, Kallus?" Thrawn asks the sweaty and breathless agent.

The blonde man stares at Thrawn with new resolve, a fire burning in his amber eyes. "You can't keep me forever, the Empire won't allow it!" 

The Admiral raises an eyebrow at that statement. "You are a traitor to the Empire, why would they care about you?" 

"Not me specifically but what my situation represents. A human being mistreated by another race is a threat they won't take lightly. The strength of the Empire is also challenged by you taking matters into your own hands. I am a rebel spy! By imperial protocol I should be dead. "

Thrawn stares his red eyes at the agent. The red color is the only warm quality he possesses. Otherwise, he is cold, unfaced and stoic. But Kallus can see him clenching his teeth. It's subtle but as he was a Fulcrum spy and former ISB-Agent, it was noticeable enough.

The Chiss does not answer back but he slowly raises his hand to show Kallus the device to his collar. He closes his eyes and electricity flow through him, making him drop unconscious. 

…

The cold grey of his cell is a familiar sight when Kallus wakes up. He has no idea what time it is and how long he has been unconscious. The agent sits up on the bed and sighs in relief. His slave outfit is gone, replaced by regular black clothes. But that damned collar is still around his neck. Zygarian origin if he is not mistaken. 

Kallus groans in pain, he is sore everywhere. His wrists are bruised because of being cuffed and he can still feel Thrawn’s touches all over him. He shudders at the thought that he may be forced to experience it over again. Being claimed as a mate was not the fate he thought he would suffer.

Kallus had accepted the possibility of death when he took the role of Fulcrum. He knew that if he was caught, the Empire would kill him and he accepted that. But the agent never thought he would crave execution. He only hopes that the Admiral will see that there is no other way.

The cell door opens and Grand Admiral Thrawn walks inside. But the Chiss is not alone. Governor Pryce follows Thrawn into the cell and Kallus tenses up. Pryce glares at him with hatred and scoffs at the agent.

“Still alive, traitor?” 

Thrawn glances at the woman with a cold glare and she huffs in response but refrains herself. 

“What is she doing here?” Kallus asks wearily. He hopes that she will take him back to Coruscant for execution but knows that Pryce has always been eager to personally torture/interrogate prisoners. 

“I requested Governor Pryce to come because I want her opinion on my work,” Thrawn explains.

Kallus raises an eyebrow, what did Pryce know about art? 

"I'll bring in my favorites, wait here, Governor." The Chiss orders.

The Admiral walks out of the cell, leaving Kallus and Pryce alone. This is Kallus’ only chance in talking to Pryce. He had to trick her into making a report to Grand Moff Tarkin or another superior officer about Thrawn’s decision. Keeping a traitor alive is something Pryce surely must despise with how eager she was to throw him out the airlock. 

“I’m surprised you are still here with how you handled Thrawn’s fleet when we were on Atollon,” Kallus smirks. He had to make her angry and manipulate her feelings.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive!” Pryce snaps back. “Thrawn should already have executed you.” 

This was almost too easy. Pryce has always been quick to anger when she was stressed or mocked. He puts his arms behind his head and lays down on the bed. Kallus taunts that Thrawn has decided to keep him alive instead. The agent smiles smugly at Pryce, signaling false relief in being kept from execution. 

“I don’t understand why he keeps you alive! He completely ignores imperial protocol!” The dark-haired woman scoffs. 

Here was his opportunity. 

“Well, he is a Chiss, he does not belong in the Empire. Thrawn must think he is above such orders just because he is from the outer rim.” Kallus says to Pryce. “But I won’t complain, I’m still safe and sound.”

The Governor growls and marches towards Kallus, she grabs him and pushes him up the wall, her arm lightly squeezing his throat. “I would not celebrate your safety yet, Kallus. Maybe Thrawn won’t kill you but I’ll make sure Grand Moff Tarkin hears about this.”

Pryce glares at the agent but she suddenly notices a hickey on Kallus’ neck. The man sees Pryce observing his neck and he tenses up, quickly pushing the woman away from him. The Governor scowls but glances at the mark again. It was new, he must have gotten it recently. 

The cell door opens and Thrawn walks in followed by a couple of stormtroopers who quickly brings in a couple of art pieces that are hidden under white sheets. After they have brought everything in, they quickly disappear from the room. 

The Admiral looks around the cell and notices the tension between Kallus and Pryce. The agent probably tried to rile the governor up. But the Chiss had already foreseen this outcome and was well prepared. 

“Governor Pryce, I simply want your opinion on these pieces that I recently created,” Thrawn says and drags the sheet away from a portrait.

Pryce is surprised to see a portrait of a bruised Kallus chained up without a shirt. She glances at him and the agent avoids her gaze. The Governor clears her throat, unsure of how to respond. 

“It certainly shows your expertise in painting, Grand Admiral,” Pryce carefully answers. 

Thrawn nods, showing her the other works he has done. All of them are of Kallus and the agent can’t hide his flustered face from Pryce. 

“This is the most recent I have done,” Thrawn gestures towards the only hidden portrait left. 

Panic surges through Kallus’ body and he prepares to leap at the painting but he is stopped by the collar that shocks him to his knees. He groans in pain, helpless to do anything but watch.

Thrawn reveals the last painting and it is the one he worked on last night. The portrait is of Kallus on a bed filled with blue petals dressed in a slave outfit, the red skirt moved to the side to reveal his crotch and erect length. His face in the painting has the expression of being in peak pleasure while blue petals fall from above. 

Humiliation and shame return to Kallus and he dares not look up. Pryce blinks in confusion, stunned by the art before her. However, she quickly connects the dots in her mind. The hickey, the portraits, keeping Kallus alive and the agent's apparent shame. This was a fate worse than death for him.

"It's masterly done, sir. You really captured your model's image and emotion." Pryce smirks. "Perhaps I could get a copy of one of your paintings?" 

Kallus looks up with widened eyes and clenches his teeth. He slowly stands up but is electrocuted again, collapsing to the floor. 

Thrawn turns to the Governor with a small smile. "Certainly." 

The two of them continue to talk but the agent can't comprehend what they are saying. It rings in his ears and Kallus closes his eyes, he almost cries but forces himself not to. He will not cry in front of them. 

The stormtroopers return, taking the art back to where they were and Thrawn follows to supervise. Pryce stays behind a bit longer and kneels down to Kallus' level. She takes his chin and forces him to look up.

"I see what you were trying to do and now it won't work. Enjoy being Thrawn's toy, traitor." Pryce chuckles darkly. 

The Governor leaves the defeated agent and walks out of the cell, satisfied in his sorrow. 

Thrawn returns and Kallus has not moved from the floor. The Admiral walks forward and sits on one knee in front of the agent. Thrawn draws his finger through the blond hair and twirls it around his fingers.

"I knew Pryce would be vocal about seeing your execution but your suffering is all she needs," Thrawn says. "I also talked to the Emperor. He says whatever punishment I have in mind for you is acceptable."

Kallus clenches his hand into a fist. He knew that species such as Wookies were enslaved for labor as punishment. For a long time he thought it was justified, but not anymore. But Kallus still can't believe the Empire can turn a blind eye towards sexual assault and slavery to a human just because he was a rebel sympathizer.

"After my mission on Lothal is finished, I will return to the outer rim with the Seventh Fleet and you will be coming with me," Thrawn whispers. "In time you will learn to appreciate me."

**Author's Note:**

> It felt weird to write this, but I had an urge to write something like this when I vaguely remember seeing art of a chained-up Kallus being painted by Thrawn on Tumblr. 
> 
> The idea of Thrawn painting erotic paintings of Kallus didn't leave me, so here we are. I even saw the picture on Tumblr I almost thought I made up in my head.
> 
> I don't condone rape or non-consensual sex. This is meant to be horrible without any fluff and affection. But if you like it, no shame from me! I wrote it, so....


End file.
